Kingdom Hearts: Beginning Light
by Kairi Light
Summary: A young lonely girl living on Destiny Islands gets lost and finds herself in another world, where she meets three keyblade wielders who are walking a path towards danger. The first step of this young light's journey, to walk the road to becoming a Keyblade Master
1. Chapter 1

Hi, thanks for reading my fanfiction! This is a Kingdom Hearts fanfic with my OC as the main character! This story will probably be shorter than the one I plan on making for Kingdom Hearts 1 as this one follows the Birth by Sleep timeline. Akari is four years old, Sora is four years old, and Riku is five years old, the same age they are in BBS.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is copyrighted by Square Enix! Disney characters and worlds are copyrighted by Disney

Akari watched from afar as the same two boys went with their dads on canoes and paddled from the island to the shore. Night was falling and they were returning from another adventure on the island off the coast of their town. A small frown was on her face and she was gripping her arms tightly as she saw their smiles.

There was no one in this town. At least, no one who cared about her. Her parents were always too busy to bother with their four-year-old daughter, and because the town was so small, she was basically allowed to wander anywhere by herself.

For one moment, her small foot stepped forward, just as the boys stepped out of the canoes. Yet the small girl took a step back and shook her head, small tears coming out of her eyes as she ran back home. There was no point in watching them. They would never notice her. And she could hardly talk to anybody, too shy to even say hello.

"I'm all alone here…" She murmured quietly as she curled up on her bed. Her eyes landed on the window in her room and she sat up.

"I wonder what it'd be like...to see the world." Her voice was trembling as she said the words, but she meant them with all her heart.

This place was too small, to empty. Suddenly, a bright light flew down, falling from the sky. Her eyes widened and she pressed herself against the window.

"What's that!" She ran down the stairs, bursting right through the door. Hundreds of bright lights began shooting down, raining across the sky. A smile broke across her face.

"A meteor shower!" She exclaimed. Akari ran down the steps and sprinted down the sandstone path. She flew down the last flight of stairs and jumped onto the beach, her shoes sinking into the golden sand. The ocean was moving gently, and Akari walked to it, stepping her small feet into the cool water. She sighed and sat down, getting the ends of her dress a little wet. Her small head gazed up at the stars, longingly.

 _Akari, whenever you see a shooting star, remember to make a wish!_

 __Her mom's words rang in her head and Akari cupped her hands together and closed her eyes.

"I wish, to find friends and go on an adventure." She whispered quietly. As she made her wish, Akari felt eyes on her. She turned around.

There, on the steps, were the two boys who had just come back from the island. The taller one had bluish silver hair and his eyes were seafoam green. He wore a yellow turtleneck rimmed with blue and blue shorts. His shorter friend had brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and red shorts and a grin was on his face.

"Hi!" The brunette said cheerfully.

"Hi…" Akari answered shyly.

"So you came out here to see the meteor shower too?" Akari nodded and the boy smiled again.

"Cool!" He ran over and sat down next to her.

"I'm Sora!" The small girl smiled.

"I'm Akari!" Sora turned to his friend and called to him.

"Hey! Riku! Come on!" The boy, Riku, shook his head, but smiled and walked over. He sat down next to Sora and looked up at the stars. Akari watched, intrigued as the two boys also made wishes. Sora opened one of his eyes, which had been closed for his wish-making, and asked,

"What'd you wish for Akari?" Akari was slightly taken aback but she shrugged.

"I wished for an adventure...and...friends!" Sora laughed.

"Well, you got that wish!" Riku looked at her.

"You want an adventure?" He asked curiously. Akari nodded and turned her head out to sea.

"Yeah! This place is so small! I want to see the outside world!" Riku grinned and offered a hand.

"I'm Riku!"

"I'm Akari!" And as she took his hand, she felt friendship.

"Hey! Akari! You should come to the island with us!" Sora exclaimed excitedly. Akari turned to Riku curiously and Sora also focused his question on Riku.

"Wouldn't that be a good idea, Riku?" The green-eyed boy thought about it for a moment in a teasing manner.

"Yeah, I think that'd be fun!" He stared at Akari expectantly and she nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" A bright smile bloomed on her face and Riku put his hand in the middle.

"Then we'll meet up again tomorrow." Sora put his hand in the middle.

"Yeah!" They both looked at Akari and she grinned.

"Sure!" she lay back down and they followed suit, Sora tucking his hands under his head, looking up at the stars. As the stars fell, Akari smiled. Her wish had been granted, she had friends! And they were gonna take her to the island. Yet the young girl had no idea, that the wish she made, would shape her life. For better or for worse, the one thing for sure was that an adventure awaited her.

Somewhere, very distantly, three more kids sat, a woman with hair the color of the deep sea, a man with hair brown as the earth, and a small boy, with hair like the sun. They looked up at the stars, smiling. As time passed, and they began leaving, the woman stopped and cupped her blue star-shaped lucky charm. She raised it to the sky, the stars, and whispered her wish.

"Together...always..."

Yet that would be the last night they ever spent under the same stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks LoverofAnime1 for the fav and follow 3

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is copyrighted by Square Enix! Disney characters and worlds are copyrighted by Disney

Akari burst out the door of her house, excited for the first time in a while. Riku and Sora were already waiting and Akari smiled as she reached them.

"Hey, Akari!" Sora greeted her cheerfully. Akari smiled.

"Hey, Sora!" Riku just gave a smile and a nod which Akari replied to with her own nod.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Wanna race?" Sora asked, nudging Riku. The boy's eyes sparkled with excitement at the challenge.

"You could never beat me." He said smugly. Sora nudged him again.

"Yes, I can!" Sora turned to Akari for moral support but the girl just shrugged.

"Race!" She told them. Sora jumped up and Riku readied himself.

"Go!" Akari shouted and the boys took off as fast as their small legs could take them. Akari chased after them, not overtaking them, but running close to Sora, who was on Riku's heels. As they neared the dock, Riku jumped up the stairs and touched the post.

"I win!" Sora got their less than a second later and groaned.

"No fair! You have longer legs than me!" He complained. Akari giggled.

"No, I think Riku's just faster Sora." She told him, patting his shoulder. Sora sighed and looked sad, but suddenly jumped up.  
"Just wait! I'll beat you next time!" That left Akari surprised. She couldn't comprehend why he was so happy so suddenly. She turned to Riku with a surprised look but Riku just laughed.

"That's Sora for you!" He said, understanding her expression.

"Wait...what are you talking about?" Sora asked, understanding nothing. Riku hooked his arm around his friend's shoulder and said slyly,

"Just about how you're too short to win a race, even against Akari." He gave a look to Akari who stared at him in surprise.

"Hey!" Sora pushed off Riku's arm and stood tall.

"I can beat you _and_ Akari any day." He rubbed the back of his head. "Just...not today." Riku and Akari burst out laughing. A voice called the two of them and Riku and Sora turned to find their dads impatiently waiting for them. Riku ran over and Sora turned to Akari.

"Come on!" He chased Riku down to where their dads are and Akari smiled and followed.

Both Sora and Riku's parents were welcoming and they allowed Akari to come with them to the islands.

As soon as they docked onto the wooden plank, Riku and Sora jumped out. Akari stepped one foot out carefully and winced as the board creaked loudly. She sprinted off the dock and landed on the soft sand. Riku watched as Sora grabbed Akari's hand and dragged her across the sand to the wooden building.

He stopped in front of a wooden building and pushed open the door.

"Come on!" He waved Riku over and gestured Akari to come in before walking in himself. Akari, frightened of creepy buildings, wooden shacks included, stood outside but a hand on her shoulder had her looking up.

"It's not as scary as it looks. Trust me. When Sora first came here, he wouldn't step inside this place at all for at least two days.

Akari giggled slightly and Riku walked inside the building, tugging Akari inside. As soon as they entered, Riku let go of Akari's hand and pointed up the stairs, where light streamed in from.

"Let's go!" He ran up the stairs and without a moment's hesitation, Akari followed. They ran up the stairs, which actually wound up and around and Akari shielded her eyes as she burst through the open door, finding herself on the higher stone platform with a wooden bridge outstretched from it, connecting to a small separate island. Riku stopped and smiled as he turned to her. Sora was waving from the distance.

"Over here!" Akari followed Riku as they crossed the bridge and walked to where Sora was. He was pouting with an annoyed look.

"You guys are so slow." Riku put a hand on his hip.

"Hey! I had to take care of Akari after you ditched her!" Sora rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

"Sorry.." He mumbled to Akari. She crossed her arms before giggling and letting go of a mad pretense.

"Why are we here, Sora?" Riku sighed as he walked around the small island.

"Because the tree has paopu fruits and its the best place to watch the sunset."

"Well do you see the sunset anywhere?" Sora again looked down.

"Well...uh...no?" Riku flicked Sora playfully.

"So then let's show Akari the other side of the island; the better side."

"Hey! This side is cooler than that side!" Sora protested.

"Why don't we let Akari decide then!" Riku retorted, smirking slightly.

"Fine!" Sora replied with equal confidence. They both turned to Akari who backed away with an intimidating look.

"Let me see the other side first, okay?" Sora sighed and Riku pumped his fist up in the air.

"Yeah!" He grabbed Akari's arm and ran back down, through the shack and onto the beach. Sora followed shortly and Riku opened the door of another wooden shack. As soon as Akari stepped through, sunlight streamed in, revealing that the wooden shack was actually just a passageway to the other side. She shielded her face and stepped onto the white rock. A grin broke onto her face as she saw the other side.

"Woah! This is so cool!" The young girl exclaimed in delight. Riku gave Sora a smirk and he sighed in defeat.

"Come on! We have to show you the awesome parts!"

"Yeah!" Sora immediately got out of his slump, leaving Akari even more stupefied by this always cheerful boy. Yet she shrugged it off with a smile and let Riku lead the way. They walked across a wooden plank bridge and Riku climbed up a tall ladder to the top a watchtower.

Akari followed while Sora stayed at the bottom.

"This is the zip line." Riku pointed out. An almost invisible string connected the tower to a stone ramp on the other side. "We're not allowed to use it yet, but hopefully when we're old enough our parents will let us try…" Akari shrugged and instead took in the beautiful view.

"Riku! Come down! We have to show Akari the rest of the island." Riku sighed and climbed back down with Akari.

"Follow me!" Sora cheered as he walked down a few steps and ran to the stone ramp where the zip line was connected. He ran over to the wall and jumped to a platform. Akari watched nervously as Sora jumped twice more to the platforms outstretched from the wall before stopping on the long stone platform with a tunnel. Riku followed Sora excitedly while Akari hung back.

The silver-haired kid stopped as he noticed his friend wasn't following him.

"What's wrong?" Akari looked at the platforms, separated so that to get to each of them you'd have to jump. She shook her head.

"What if I fall…" She asked, scared. Riku let loose a short laugh and Akari gave him a glare.

"I'm sorry." He held out his hand. "We'll go together!" Akari still hesitated. Riku kept his hand out. "You said you wanted an adventure." He reminded the girl and she seemed to want to balk, yet that had been her wish. Akari closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and grabbed Riku's hand.

"Don't let go!" She said. He nodded and ran to the platforms. With each jump, Akari felt more like she belonged, never letting go of Riku's hand. And Sora was smiling cheerfully as he encouraged them, cheering them on.

"One more!" Sora shouted and with that jump, Riku and Akari reached Sora. She stumbled slightly but otherwise landed okay.

"Thanks." She said to Riku and Sora. They nodded cheerfully.

"That's what friends are for!" Sora said. "Now look at this!" He pointed at a small tree with a plastic star. "Ta-dah!" Akari tilted her head.

"It looks like a fake paopu tree.." She said, confused by the excitement. Riku shook his head and flicked Sora.

"You're not showing her correctly." He turned to Akari.

"We like to race here. The star is normally the thing we have to tag and then make it back to the finish line." He explained. Sora nodded and tapped the star. It turned on, glowing. Akari took a step back, marveled by the light up star.

"Woah!" Riku nodded smugly and Sora grinned and leaned back.

"Isn't it awesome!" He exclaimed. Akari agreed entirely. Riku glanced at the sun.

"Look. The sun's setting." He pointed to the glowing sun dipping slightly below the ocean. Akari and Sora looked at each other at the same time.

"Oh no!"

"This way!' Sora shouted as he ran through the tunnel. He found himself stuck on the edge of the wall. Riku burst past him and jumped onto a wooden plank.

"Grab my hand Sora!" Sora nodded and without hesitation, leaped, his hand outstretched. Riku pulled him up onto the platform and then the brown haired boy climbed down the rope ladder, bursting down the beach and into the wooden shack. Akari was left standing on the wall.

"Come on!" Riku ushered her. Akari shook her head, visibly shaking. The jump was wider than the platform jumping and she was scared. "You're gonna miss it if you don't jump." He told her. She saw Sora had already made it to the second island and was waiting for them. "I'll catch you!" He said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Promise?" Riku nodded, his sea-green eyes soft.

"Promise." She sighed and stepped back a bit. Riku gave her a reassuring nod and she sprinted forward. As soon as she got to the edge she leaped. Her feet grazed the wooden plank but before she could get her balance she slipped.

"AHHH!" She screamed but a hand grabbed her and with great strength, Riku pulled her up. She crawled onto the platform and breathed heavily. Riku collapsed next to her, panting but also grinning.

"See...I...always keep...my promises." She turned to him and grinned.

"Come on!" Her fear had dissipated and she climbed down the rope ladder. Riku and she sprinted to the wooden shack and up the stairs. They raced to the island and Sora gave them an annoyed look.

"You almost missed it." He grumbled, but his face turned into a smile as he turned to Akari.

"That was some jump!" She nodded, smiling and then looked at Riku, who was looking at the sun. Sora climbed up the bent tree that had paopu fruits on it and sat down. Riku leaned against the stump and they stared at the sunset. Akari smiled and also climbed up the tree. She stared at the sunset for a few minutes, her small legs dangling, before her gaze shifted to the star-shaped fruit at the end of the tree. Transfixed, she climbed past Sora, who watched her with surprise as she grabbed the edge of the fruit and pulled.

It came loose and she climbed back down, sliding past Sora to sit. Riku also was glancing at her in surprise as she handed him a piece of the paopu fruit, and then another piece to Sora, keeping one small part for herself.

"They say, these fruits connect people together. So you split them with the people you care about so that you'll always find your way back to each other. Both of them were stunned, holding the fruit, yet Akari smiled.

"You guys are my friends." Sora grinned and bit into the paopu fruit before speaking.

"Friends for life!" Riku nodded and also bit in. Akari smiled and turned to the sunset, biting into the cold fruit.

 _Friends_

They left the island a little while. Riku and Sora ran ahead to the docks while Akari wandered the beach. Something caught her gaze and she turned to where the waterfall was. There, past it, something dark was beneath the leaves...like, an opening. Akari squinted and she could've sworn, yellow eyes were staring back at her.

Suddenly, Riku and Sora called and she ran over to them, forgetting about the mysterious person in the dark.

Little did she know, that the person in the shadows, had become very interested in her.

"There's potential in that girl. I sense a heavy darkness." He murmured, a sensual smirk on his lips.

"She'll be perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks, MoonlightDragonEmperor, Rocco151, and AniStar13 for the follows and favs 3

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is copyrighted by Square Enix! Disney characters and worlds are copyrighted by Disney  
-

Akari woke up early in the morning and smiled. Everything had been looking up ever since she'd become friends with Sora and Riku nearly a week ago. They went to the island every day and even introduced her to their other friends, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, who was a year younger than Akari. The young girl changed, slipping on a black shirt and shorts. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled, something she had been doing now often, just to remind herself that she was happy.

She ran downstairs and grabbed breakfast. Her mom was already heading out to work.

"Bye Akari!" Hikari waved.

"Bye!" She was actually okay with her parents leaving now. She finished her cereal and then ran out the door. Tidus stood outside with Sora and they both grinned.

"Hey, Akari!" Sora greeted cheerfully. Akari waved and Tidus put his hands behind his head in a carefree manner.

"We were gonna check out the cave on the island but Riku's busy and Sora's too _scared_." He gave Sora a pointed look and the boy protested.

"Hey! You heard voices coming from the area!" Tidus shrugged.

"Someone might've been in the cave?" He turned back to Akari.

"Anyway, would _you_ like to come." A shiver ran down Akari's spine at the mention of the cave and she shook her head immediately.

Tidus groaned and walked away.

"Fine! We'll wait for Riku!" Akari and Sora high fived and Tidus glared. "Because _some people_ are too _scared_ to go into the cave." The two kids both rolled their eyes at Tidus and walked away.

"Hey!" They snickered at Tidus and ran off to find out what Riku was up to.

"Last I checked he was stuck at home finishing summer homework," Sora told his friend. Akari wrinkled her nose.

"Summer homework! That sucks!" Sora laughed.

"I know! But he said he would be done soon." Akari nodded.

"Then let's go!" They ran over to Riku's house and knocked on the door. To their surprise, Riku was the one who answered the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" He questioned, surprised himself.

"We ditched Tidus and were hoping you would play," Sora told him. Riku shook his head.

"I can't. I have homework…" His voice trailed off in an annoying tone and Akari and Sora gave him a strange look. He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I know! I know! It's weird having homework in summer but I have to finish this or I can't go to the island." The two younger kids sighed.

"Fine. We'll see you later." Akari said. Riku nodded.

"Bye." He closed the door and they walked off. Sora put his hands under his head as he walked.

"Now what do we do…" He groaned in boredom. Akari shrugged.

"We could just go to the island?" She mentioned. Sora sighed.

"Nah, it's no fun without Riku." She nodded.

"Yeah…"

"I'm gonna head inside for a bit. Let's meet up at the island later. Okay?" Akari nodded in agreement.

"Okay." She waved Sora off and turned towards the dock.

"Guess I'm going to the island myself." Her dad had actually gotten her a boat after she had told him about the amazing island and he had promised he would take her, but he wasn't here right now and Riku had actually taught her how to paddle a while ago.

Technically, she shouldn't go to the island herself but Akari was bored so she ran over and jumped into her boat. As soon as she set off she began rowing just like how Riku taught her. It was actually pretty easy and she reached the island in no time.

As soon as she docked, Akari leaped off the boat and jumped right onto the beach, still uncomfortable with the wooden dock that creaked whenever she placed a foot on it.

Walking around, Akari smiled, beaming brightly as she let the sun shine on her. She skipped happily up the stairs and onto the white stone. The waterfall was gushing today and the young girl slipped off her shoes and socks and dipped her tiny feet into the pool of water.

"I hope Sora and Riku get here soon." She said, looking at the sky. After a few minutes, Akari slipped on her shoes and socks and walked over to the rope ladder, but as she prepared to climb it, her eyes slipped to the empty hole beneath the tangle of moss and vines.

She tilted her head, watching the black hole. Suddenly, something shifted and Akari immediately jumped back.

"Who's there!" She shouted, scared. No one replied. "Who's there!" She repeated again, this time with more force, yet there was a loud obvious undertone of fear in her voice. A low laugh from the darkness sent a shiver down Akari's back.

"Who...who are you?" She asked, backing away. The shadows parted as a person stepped out. He wore a strange blue, red, and black outfit and his face was covered by a dark helmet that wouldn't show his eyes, hair, or face.

"Hello little girl." The masked boy said. "Why have you come so far by yourself?" Akari, stunned, just shook her head.

"I'm not by myself. I'm waiting for my friends…" She said softly. The boy chuckled.

"Your friends! Where are they! Do you see them?" She began backing away again.

"No…" The word slipped from her mouth and all of a sudden a tear fell from her eye. She raised a hand to the tear and stared at it in surprise. The boy took another step forward, laughing darkly.

"What. Crying now? What's so wrong, _Akari?"_ She began trembling.

"How do you know my name?" The black haired girl questioned, her voice wavering.

"I've been watching you." This surprised her.

"Why?" If she could see under the mask, Akari would've seen the smirk on the boy's face.

"I'm looking for perfect conduits for darkness, and you are one of the few promising individuals I have found." She flinched.

"What do you mean...darkness." The boy laughed again and lifted a gloved hand to his heart.

"Why, I mean the very thing rests in your soul. The thing the makes you who you are. The _darkness."_ Akari fisted a hand over her heart, lost.

"There's… darkness in my heart?" The boy nodded.

"Yes! And by embracing that power, you will be strong." The young girl quivered and the boy tilted his head.

"I see you need time to think about it. Embracing the darkness is the best choice you could make but if you really need more time, I'll give it to you-"

"Why!" The boy was surprised by this question. He spit out a laugh.

"What do you mean, _why!_ The darkness will make you strong. It will give you power. And it may even allow you to wield one of these." He lifted his hand and in a spear of dark light, a silver weapon appeared. The handle had red and black gears around it and the blade also carried gears yet the thing that stood out the most was the eye that rested at the top, inside the gear.

"What... _what is that"_ Akari's eyes were wide...with fear. That _thing_ sent chills down her back.

"This?" He lifted the blade. "This, is a keyblade. The ultimate weapon to unlocking a heart. And with it, you could gain great power."

 _A...keyblade?"_ She raised a hand out, as if she could touch it, but flinched, shaking her head.

"No! I don't want darkness. It looks scary!" She spun on her heel and sprinted through the sand. The boy sighed, annoyed.

"What's with kids these days. They don't know how to have a little _fun."_ As Akari ran away, she heard the boy call her.

"Since you don't seem to be understanding the darkness yet, how about I give you more time to think about it?" He raised his hand to the sky and darkness began swirling around him. Black energy poured out of his arm and suddenly, the blue sky vanished. Dark grey clouds began forming and Akari stopped in surprise, looking up. A purple and black hole appeared and the wind suddenly picked up. The little girl could feel herself getting blown and she tried using her hands to block the wind that was trying to move her.

The boy laughed in the background, not feeling the pressure of the wind.

"Think on my offer...while you're away." She tried to speak, but the wind sucked up her words. Quickly, the little girl grabbed onto the wooden dock, which she had once feared, and held on for dear life. Yet the wind blew it right off it's posts and Akari was suddenly flying up into the sky.

"AHHHHH!" Her screams were swallowed as she was flung into the black hole. As soon as she was sucked up, the boy snapped his fingers and the sky dissipated. The island was a mess and the boy shrugged.

"She'll learn her place... _eventually._ I'm sure the Master will be _very_ interested in this one."


	4. Chapter 4

When Akari first opened her blue eyes she found herself on a fountain. Water was gushing next to her and she turned slowly, blinking. As she sat up, she glanced around. The young girl seemed to be in the center of a square, with ramps that led up and out into the town. Flowerbeds lined the corner of the square and looked very well tended.

"Are you new here?" A voice asked suddenly. Akari jumped back in surprise, a small gasp escaping her throat. She turned to find a smiling young girl standing there, blue eyes wide. She seemed the same age as Akari and had red shoulder-length hair. The girl was wearing a white dress

and a pearl teardrop necklace was tied around her neck. She was giggling and Akari frowned.

"Hey!" The girl laughed but tried to hush herself.

"Sorry...I couldn't help myself!" Eventually, Akari also let a small laugh loose and they laughed together. The small girl held out a hand.

"I'm Kairi!" The dark haired girl took her hand.

"Akari!" They shared a smile and suddenly, Akari felt herself being pulled.

"Come on! Come on!" Akari let Kairi drag her, confused.

"Where are we going?" Kairi smiled and kept dragging her.

"To the castle! They have the best flowers! My grandma was gonna teach me how to weave them!" That sounded very interesting to Akari.

"Ok! Let's go!" Suddenly she was running and Kairi was gesturing which way to go. They ran up the stairs and through the town.

"Younglings! Watch your step!" An old man called. Kairi waved back at him but kept running.

"We will Mr. Merlin!" Akari glanced back and glimpsed the man for a second. He had a long gray beard and wore a blue hat and robe. He waved at them, holding a brown stick and Akari laughed before following Kairi up more stairs. Eventually, Akari was exhausted and Kairi seemed slightly out of breath.

"There are a _lot_ of stairs…" Kairi mentioned breathlessly, a small laugh on her lips. Akari nodded.

"No kidding." Still, she grabbed Kairi's hand and tugged her up the last few flights of stairs. _There!_

"We made it!" They cheered and ran over to the garden. The castle loomed over them but they both were too enamored by the flowers to care.

"Won't the owner of the castle care?" Akari asked Kairi as the redhead prepared to pick them. She shook her head.

"Mr. Ansem lets everyone pick the flowers. He says beauty should be shared." Akari shrugged and proceeded to pick flowers. As soon as they grabbed a handful, Akari turned to Kairi and showed her the bundle.

"That looks great!" Kairi exclaimed. She pulled out a flower from her own stack. "It's just missing one thing." The young redhead gently placed the dandelion into the stack of daisies and roses. Akari looked at her confused, but Kairi merely giggled.

"Dandelions are wishing flowers. When you blow it, make a wish, and the seeds will scatter them everywhere so that your dreams will come true."

She paused, and then added on, "at least, that's what my grandma says!" Akari stared at the dandelion in wonder. She took it out of the bouquet and grabbed Kairi's open hand. Together they held the dandelion.

"Come on! Let's make a wish!" Akari encouraged. Kairi nodded in agreement and together, they blew on it. Thinking of their wish, the seeds burst off the stem and flew off, drifting into the air. Akari and Kairi looked at them in wonder before turning to each other grinning,

"Friends forever?" Kairi held out a pinkie. Akari nodded and latched her own pinkie around Kairi's.

"Friends forever." She felt it again. That warmth. It was like a ray of light. Suddenly Kairi screamed and pulled Akari away.

"Ah!" Akari gasped as she was tugged next to her friend, who clung to her fearfully. A strange shadow like creature was there. Its eyes were red and its body was purple. Kairi and Akari both began screaming but Akari still grabbed Kairi's hand and bolted.

The creature chased them and they found themselves backed up against the castle wall.

"NO!" A woman cried out. She swung her arm out and in a flash of light, a weapon appeared in her hand. The creatures immediately turned to her and in the heat of the distraction Akari grabbed Kairi's hand and ran over to the woman. They both placed their hands on the weapon fearfully, looking up at the woman and she looked back at them with a defensive, caring gaze.

"There's no way I can fight like this…" The woman muttered and just as a monster leaped at her, she raised her hand to block.

No attack came and everyone looked up in surprise at the mouse who had leaped and attacked the creature in midair. He wielded a weapon similar to the woman's and turned back to speak quickly.

"Hurry! You have to get those girls somewhere safe!" Aqua, unsure, caught her eyes on the mouse's keyblade.

"Who are you? Why do you have the keyblade? The mouse looked back for another second.

"I'll tell you later! Right now we gotta stop these things!" Aqua nodded and grabbed Akari and Kairi, running down the stairs. More monsters suddenly appeared in front of them. She put them down and summoned her weapon again.

"I've got these! You two, run!" Kairi and Akari ran down the stairs and to the side, jumping over the small river and turning to hide behind a castle wall. They watched as the woman quickly dispatched the monsters before turning and running back up the stairs to the strange mouse. A chill went through Akari as she suddenly realized what they were holding.

"A _keyblade?_ She stared in shock. She flexed her hand, realizing she had touched it, been _drawn_ to it.

 _They might be in league with that shadow guy… but they're helping me?_

She was very confused but as they heard loud noises, Kairi tugged Akari out of their hiding places and ran over to a garden. Akari looked at her in surprise as she leaned over and began picking flowers.

"We should thank them!" The redhead said and Akari suddenly understood and ran over to help. As soon as they each grabbed a few, the two girls ran back up the stairs. The monsters had all vanished, save for one, which the woman was now chasing. Kairi and Akari ran over to the mouse and watched the woman.

She jumped into the air and swung down her keyblade, slashing right through the creature. It vanished into nothing and the woman turned and walked over to where the mouse and two girls were standing. She kneeled down to their height.

"Thank you. My name is Aqua. I train under Master Eraqus." She said, introducing herself.

"And I'm Mickey!" The mouse replied enthusiastically. " I used be Yen Sid's apprentice. I came back to him for some more training!" He explained. Aqua nodded and then looked up at the two girls, standing behind Mickey. She smiled.

"I sense light within these girls. Do you think that's why they were attacked?" Mickey nodded.

"Yup! I think you might be absolutely right. If you ask me, they must be pretty extraordinary." Kairi and Akari looked at each other and then Aqua in amazement. The woman nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I'm quite certain they're children we're supposed to protect."

"Let's join forces! Mickey held out his hand. But before Aqua could respond, a bright light gleamed from Mickey's pocket.

"Oh no! Not now!" He exclaimed as the light began to glow brighter. Akari and Kairi both gasped as they were blinded by the bright light. Mickey's voice was somewhere there. "Don't worry! I'll be okay!" The light suddenly dissipated and then a tiny spark began to fly up into the sky. Mickey's voice was coming from it.

"See ya real soon!" He shouted as the light spiraled into the sky. It kept twirling and working it's way up until it vanished with a twinkle.

Everyone was surprised. Then Akari and Kairi both offered Aqua their flowers. She looked at them, surprised.

"Here!" Kairi said, holding them out.

"Are these for me?" Aqua asked gently. Akari nodded and Kairi explained.

"We picked you some flowers! Thank you for saving us!" Aqua took them and smiled.

"Oh, they're lovely. You're both so sweet." The two girls blushed.

"My name's Kairi! Nice to meet you!" The redhead greeted.

"My name's Akari." She stepped forward and dipped her head. Aqua smiled again.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Aqua!" She paused. "Kairi, Akari...about that light-" She tried to explain but suddenly, Kairi's name was being called. Kairi turned to see her grandma standing at the top of the steps, waiting for her.

"Oh! Grandma!"

"Wait! Kairi! Just a minute?" Kairi turned back to her and Aqua also gently grabbed Akari's hand, pulling her next to her friend. She lightly touched Kairi's teardrop necklace and it glowed. Then she turned to Akari and smiled.

She tapped Akari's heart twice and Akari stared in surprise as a drop of light appeared in front of her. The young girl raised both of her hands as if to catch it, but the light guided itself to her neck and in a tiny sparkle, a silver teardrop necklace appeared around Akari's neck. A small gasp escaped Akari's lips and Kairi giggled in delight.

"It looks just like mine!" Aqua nodded and then touched the charm, it glowed, just like Kairi's and Akari and Kairi met gazes in wonder before turning back to Aqua.

"I just cast a spell on you both. One day, when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe." Akari and Kairi both glanced at their necklaces.

"Thanks!" They said together, and Kairi smiled before running off to her grandma.

"There you are…It's time to go!" Her grandma said cheerfully, looking at Kairi with kind eyes. The young girl nodded.

"Kay...oh…" She turned around and waved at Aqua. "Bye!" Aqua smiled and waved back. Then the younger girl ran back over to Akari and grabbed the other girl's hand. "Akari, we'll meet again, right?" Akari nodded and grabbed Kairi's hands.

"Of course!" Kairi nodded and ran back over to her grandma, waving bye to Akari before slipping her hand into the older woman's. Akari listened as Kairi and her grandma walked away. She could hear Kairi asking her grandma for a story and her grandma laughing before beginning to tell the tale. As they left Akari's sight, the younger girl turned to Aqua.

"You saved me...didn't you? In the darkness." Aqua glanced down at the girl in surprise before nodding.

"Yes!" Akari smiled.

"Thank you!" She fingered her new necklace and then looked up at Aqua, who was holding the flowers delicately. The younger girl tilted her head eyeing the flowers and Aqua's hand. She hesitated before asking a question.

"Um...Aqua?" She said the older girl's name hesitantly. Aqua kneeled down.

"Yes?" Akari fiddled with her fingers.

"Why do you wield a keyblade?" The question surprised the young woman.

"Huh? How do you know about the keyblade?" She asked. The girl looked down, turning away.

"I...I met a...a boy. He was wearing...some kind of strange mask and he also wielded one." She looked up at Aqua's face but the woman was lost in confusion.

"A masked boy? It couldn't be Ven or Terra…" Akari stared at her in surprise.

"Who?" Aqua shook her head.

"Never mind. Thanks for telling me." She turned to leave but Akari opened her mouth again.

"Wait! The boy told me, darkness could give me power. It could give me one of those." She pointed to Aqua's hand, where her keyblade usually was and Aqua turned around, stunned. "But the darkness scared me, so I ran away, but I found myself here. And now, you have one of those weapons…" The young girl began crying but Aqua ran over and soothed her.

"Hey, don't worry. That boy was wrong." The girl's tears turned to sniffles as Aqua continued to explain.

"The keyblade is a weapon of light. It dispels darkness. Only someone with darkness in their heart would say that." Something sad though caught Aqua's eye. Deep in the poor girl's soul, a shard of darkness had been left. She rubbed the girl's soldier and slipped a flower in her hair.

"Hey...never forget, you have friends and a shimmering light." She placed a hand over Akari's heart and the girl stopped crying and looked down.

"Really…?" Aqua nodded.

"Yes. Now let's get you home." She said but suddenly, a giant monster flew over her head.

"What!" Aqua covered Akari as the wind picked up and then rose. She summoned her keyblade, and Akari was shocked as instead of the blue and silver keyblade, a pink one, covered in flowers appeared in Aqua's hand. It was as if the flowers had become a keyblade. Aqua too was surprised but she turned to Akari and nodded.

"Akari, stay here. I'll get you back home when it's safe." She ran off down the stairs, leaving Akari alone. The young girl looked at where the woman had run off and then raised a hand, imagining her own keyblade.

"A keyblade...is a weapon of light?"


	5. Chapter 5

Neven98 I'm glad you're enjoing the story!  
-

She stared at where Aqua had run off to, contemplating what she should do. Kairi had gone and Aqua had told her to stay put until it was safe, but Akari had no idea when that would be so she ran down the steps, chasing after the older woman.

Unsurprisingly, Akari found herself quickly lost in the town. It was nothing like her home, which only had small buildings and homes and small rolling hills that you could stand on and see everything. Here, the little girl was less than a quarter of every building's height and there were no overlooks nearby unless she wanted to backtrack to the castle, which didn't appease the little girl, considering all those stairs.

She decided to just keep moving along the path. The buildings suddenly moved away as the little girl found herself in a similar pavilion to the one she had woken up in, except this one had no fountain.

A strange looking duck was walking by, wearing a blue jacket and an eyeglass and a very interesting black top hat. Suddenly, a strange feeling ran over Akari, a shiver down her spine and she gasped as monsters suddenly surrounded the poor soul. The duck jumped back in surprise and then suddenly, a boy ran in front of him.

"Get back!" He yelled as a spear of light shot through his hand and materialized into a weapon. Akari's eyes widened as she realized what it was.

" _Another keyblade!_ " She breathed in awe. Except this one looked different than Aqua' original blue and silver one, or even her pink one covered in flowers. This one was brown and bronze, and for starters, the boy was holding it backhanded, using his left hand. He spun it easily around himself and attacked the monsters. Akari's couldn't believe how fast he could move, diving forward and backward, jumping and then slashing with great speed, he was like the wind! The boy quickly dispatched the monsters and turned to help the duck up. Suddenly, another shadow monster appeared behind the boy, creeping up on him.

"Watch out!" Akari yelled as she dove between the boy and the monster. He turned around, his eyes wide in surprise as the little girl stepped between him and the monster. Yet just as the monster touched her, a brilliant light sparked, pushing the monster back. It stumbled before trying to run off but the boy spun his keyblade.

"Oh no, you don't!" He threw it at the monster, vanquishing it instantly. Akari sighed in relief while also glancing down at her necklace in surprise. The light had come from it, that bright burning sensation that had pushed the darkness back. She grabbed the charm tightly. The boy turned to her.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Akari shrugged.

"I dunno. I think it was my necklace…" The boy kneeled down and Akari took the time to study him. He had blonde spiky hair and brilliant blue eyes, kinda like Sora's and even Kairi's… He wore a half cream colored, half black jacket and on his left upper arm was some kind of metal armor that matched the armor sticking out from under the boy's jacket. Black straps across his jacket were held in place by a silver emblem, one that matched Aqua's perfectly and he also wore similar armored shoes as well as a checkered sweatband.

"You're necklace?" Akari nodded.

"Yup! I got it from a lady named Aqua, who wielded a keyblade like yours." This surprised the boy.

"You know Aqua? And what a keyblade is?" He was about to ask more questions when the duck made a loud sound behind him. The boy turned before he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh shoot! I have to go!"

"Wait laddie! Let me show ye something!" The duck called, stopping the boy.. He had a secretive smile on his face and he held up his hat to cover it. The boy leaned closer, intrigued.

"You can tell me lad, you came from a different world, didn't you?" The boy glanced at him in surprise and the duck giggled. " Don't worry. Me bill is sealed. Yer secret's safe with me. I'll not be asking ye' anymore awkward questions. Ye see, 'tis the same with me. I asked a wizard named Merlin to bring me here from another world. After all, adventures is the mother of industry!" The boy nodded.

"Great! That all?" The boy asked, his tone of voice rushed. The duck, understanding, got to the point.

"Ah, but I'm holding ya up lad." He rummaged inside his hat before pulling out three cards and showing them to the boy. "Here. These are lifetime passes to Disney Town. You'll have buckets o' fun there, or my name isn't Scrooge McDuck." He waved them in front of the boy. "There y'are- enough for you and two grown-ups." The boy took them, examining them with curiosity.

"Huh...thank you so much!" Scrooge McDuck nodded before he caught sight of the dark haired girl behind the boy.

"Oh! And I almost forgot! One for you too young'un!" He pulled another one out and handed it to Akari, who flipped it over, confused. The duck winked before walking off, leaving just the boy and Akari. The boy nodded at Akari.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go! " He ran off, out of the pavilion and back into the town.

"I wonder if that was Terra or Ven?" The young girl thought to herself. She found herself suddenly intrigued by the blonde hair boy who moved like the wind.

"Let's follow him!" She chased after him, running the same direction he went. As she passed a shop, a blue-robed man called to her.

"Hello!" Akari stopped running and looked at the man. She tilted her head, confused.

"Hello?" She echoed back. The man walked forward.

"Ah, so you are the same girl I saw with Kairi." He leaned closer and stared deeply into Akari's eyes. Then with a cluck and a wave of his hand, he pointed in a direction.

"The blonde haired boy went that way young one. Do be careful as there are many dark creatures lurking." Akari looked at him in surprise.

"How did you-"

"We wizards know these things." The old man said with a twinkle in his eye. Akari gasped.

"You're a wizard!" Her voice was full of wonder. She hadn't known wizards existed. The man nodded.

"I am indeed. Now run along or you'll lose sight of your goal again." Akari nodded, dipping her head to the old man.

"Thank you!" She ran off, chasing after the boy again. The old man smiled from behind.

"What a bright spirit, full of light."

Akari ran straight, following the wizard's direction. She found herself along the canal and stared left and right.

"Now which way?" She sighed but suddenly, a loud noise drew her head up to the sky. She looked astonished as a giant monster flew over her head. Instead of cowering in fear, Akari grinned.

"I'll follow that thing!" She chased after it.

 _That boy is probably after that thing. It's the same monster that made Aqua leave._

It flew over a wall and she followed it by running through a small hole. A ramp led down to the blue ground where machinery could be seen beneath your feet and it was kind of like a small balcony, looking off towards the orange pipes that powered the town. Akari remained at the entrance as she watched the monster hover in the air. Three people were standing in front of it.

 _Aqua! And that boy!_

There was also a brown-haired man wearing a gray high collar shirt with red straps across his chest. Although Akari could only see his back, she had a feeling the straps were again held together by the same silver emblem as Aqua's and the boy's. The man wore a light brown hakama, loose pants Akari had only ever seen a couple of times in her life and a black sash. His left arm was covered in a lot more armor than Aqua's or the boy's and his was a red, black, and gold color. Akari could very slightly glimpse his armored shoes and he wore a black wristband on his right hand with only small glimpses of gray gloves under the armor on his left hand. In his right hand was a bronze keyblade, lines with a light brown color. It had a blue handle and appeared in a flash of light.

 _Another one!'_

Akari watched as two more monsters joined the center one, each coming from one of the directions of the wielders.

 _They must've each been following one of the pieces._ The young girl deduced.

The monsters began to converge, becoming legs and arms and a face appeared amongst the shadows of the monster's head, red eyes. The three keyblade wielders prepared themselves as the monster began attacking them. They each leapt to a side. Aqua turned and pointed her keyblade at the monster.

"Blizzaga!" She shouted and a bright blue light shot from the tip of her keyblade, hitting the monster square in the chest and causing ice to appear.

"Hyah!" The blonde haired boy spun his keyblade and threw it hard at the monster. It hit it twice, breaking the ice and pushing the monster back before spinning back to the blonde boy like a boomerang. The brown haired man blocked the monster's arm, holding his keyblade up as a shield before swinging it hard at the monster's legs, causing them to vanish. Spinning away, the monster planted itself in the center and it's arms turned into cannons. Bright light began shooting out and the monster spun itself.

Akari watched as the three keyblade wielders swiftly avoided the beams of light, Aqua gracefully flipping back as the beams came nearer to her, the blonde boy running, his speed never faltering, and the brown haired man, who stood like a wall and deflected the light as it came close to him. The beams of light soon stopped and before the monster could stand, Aqua froze it in place. The brown haired man quickly disposed of one arm while the blonde haired boy dispatched the other. Soon the only part left was the body and it began floating up into the sky.

All three keyblade wielders jumped back and began running to it.

"Terra!" Aqua called.

"Ven, Now!" The brown haired man-Terra, shouted. Aqua leapt up into the sky, defying gravity as she rose above the monster and sliced through it. Then, Ven and Terra leaped and side by side, they cut through the monster, dispelling it with arcs of bronze and green. Akari looked on in surprise as they landed all landed with a thud on their feet, already prepared to keep fighting, but the monster collapsed and in a shadowy haze, vanished.

"Got 'im." Terra said as he ran to the center, meeting up with Ven and Aqua.

"We make a good team." Aqua smiled and Ven nodded.

"Sure do!" Suddenly he remembered something. "Oh yeah! I got you these tickets." He pulled out the three Disney Town passes Scrooge had given him.

"For what?" Terra asked, confused. Ven smiled and handed Terra and Aqua each a pass.

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town. He said to-" Ven stopped and grinned, staring at the pass. "He said to take two grown-ups." Ven said, imitating a grumpy voice. Aqua glanced at the card in surprise.

"You mean us?" Both Terra and Aqua glanced at each other and laughed before tucking the card in their pockets. "Listen to me, Ven…" Aqua began. "We need to get you home-" Ven stopped her.

"It's okay, Aqua…" Ven said cheerfully. "Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again." Akari's stomach dropped.

 _Guy in the mask?_

Her mind immediately flashed to the masked keyblade wielder on the island. The one who had sent her here. Terra's eyes widened and he grabbed Ven's shoulder.

"You saw the boy in the mask?" He asked, his voice surprised and slightly worried. Ven, surprised, answered hesitantly.

"Y-yes?" Terra looked away.

"Vanitas…" He murmured.

"That was his name…" Akari realized as she listened to their conversation. Terra turned back to Ven, releasing his shoulder.

"Ven, you let Aqua take you home."

"No way! I wanna go with you guys!" Ven protested.

"You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us." Terra replied firmly. "I don't want you to get hurt. To Akari's surprise, it was Aqua who questioned him.

"And what is this dangerous task, Terra?" She looked down. "It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do."

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness." He replied. At those words, Akari shrunk away. This wasn't a good conversation, and she didn't want to hear it. Running away, Akari left the pavilion and followed the canal to a building. It was kind of placed in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by flowers that Akari was sure Kairi would've loved.

She sat down on the side of the building and sighed.

"I wonder what Riku and Sora are up to?" To be honest, she hadn't thought of them much. This whole new world was just so surprising to her. She suddenly heard footsteps coming her way and looked up to see an old man coming towards her. He wore a black jacket over a cream-colored buttoned shirt. Across his waist were two black belts and he wore black pants and boots. The old man was hunched and he had no hair save for a silver goatee and thin eyebrows. His eyes were a stunning yellow and he had strange pointed ears. When his yellow-eyed gaze matched Akari's blue one, she was surprised to find herself unwavering. This man scared, her, she felt it in her heart, but when she looked at him, all she could do was glare at him.

A small grin passed over the old man, but he simply kept walking, entering the building at a relaxed pace. He wouldn't bother with the small but strong girl. Not yet anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

HelpSomeone Thanks for the fav  
_

Akari stood, ready to leave. After seeing that strange man, she had decided she'd had enough of this, but just as she was about to go, she saw the brown-haired man again. He was walking across the path, aiming for the building. Akari walked forward and stopped him, right in his tracks. He looked down at the dark-haired girl in surprise.

"Who're you?" He asked. Seeing the front of him, Akari noticed his emblem was actually gold and was attached to the sash across his waist. He also had strong blue eyes and Akari tilted her head.

"You're...Terra...right?" The man nodded.

"That's right. But I've never met you before?" Akari looked away.

"I'm Akari. I know your friends, Aqua and Ven…" Terra's eyes widened. "Aqua saved me and my friend from monsters and then I helped Ven save an old duck named Mr. Scrooge." Akari explained. Terra's eyes softened and he smiled.

"Well, that seems like quite an adventure." He ruffled her head. "Has anyone told you, you have a strong light within yourself?" Akari shook her head, a sad smile crossing her face as she looked away, unable to meet the keyblade wielder's gaze.

"No...I think you're wrong." Terra looked at her in surprise. "That masked boy...Vanitas...he says there's darkness within me." She placed a hand around the necklace Aqua had bestowed upon her.

"You met Vanitas?" Terra seemed worried and Akari nodded.

"Yeah, he's the one who caused me to wind up here…" Terra nodded.

"Okay then...I'll need to ask Master Xehanort." He kneeled down to Akari's level and smiled.

"I'm having my own problems with darkness. But there's always a light. Just find it, and never let it out of your sight." With those words, Terra walked past the small girl and walked into the building. Before he completely closed the door, he turned back to the girl.

"Akari, find Aqua. She'll help you get home." He then turned and entered the building, the door shutting behind him. Akari nodded and ran off, running down the path and back into the town.

She wound up in another pavilion, but Aqua was standing there like she was waiting for something. Akari ran over to her.

"Aqua!" She called. Aqua turned to her in surprise.

"Aren't you...Akari?" The young girl nodded.

"Yeah! Where are you going?" Aqua looked at her in surprise.

"Well, I'm not sure yet...whichever place need my help the most. She sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you back to your island. Not yet anyway." Akari nodded. "I figured...but I just wanted to let you know-"

"Aqua!" Akari turned to see Ven running to Aqua. He stopped when he reached her, barely out of breath.

"Ven! Were you able to find him?" She asked, worried, her attention going straight to him. Akari assumed they were talking about Terra, and although it'd only been a few minutes since the girl had seen the other wielder, Akari had a feeling Ven had caught up with him right after her.

"Yeah...but, he's gone," Ven replied dejectedly, confirming Akari's suspicions. Aqua turned away.

"Right.: She said distantly. "Then I can't stay here." Ven looked up.

"Let me go with you, Aqua." He said. Aqua gave him a firm look.  
"No, Ven. Do as I say and go home." He looked down and sighed.  
"Why won't you let me…" He asked. Aqua looked away.

"I don't want to put you in harm's way." She turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down only slightly. "You understand?" She turned and tapped the armor on her right arm. It glowed and when the light dimmed, Aqua was covered head to toe in dark blue and purple armor. Ven was looking down, sad. Aqua strode past him and turned back to Akari.

"I'll be back...don't worry." Akari watched as she summoned her keyblade and threw it into the air. As it came back down, the keyblade transformed into a strange kind of gliding vehicle and Aqua jumped into it flying off into a dark portal.

Ven sighed and turned to leave but Akari grabbed his hand.

"Huh?" He turned back to Akari and blinked in surprise. "Aren't you the girl who saved me from the Unversed?"

"The Unversed?"

"The monsters," Ven explained. Akari nodded and he gave a small smile.

"Well, thanks. I'm Ventus, call me Ven!" Akari nodded.

"I'm Akari!" They strode over to the wall and sat

"So, how do you know Aqua?" Ven asked.

"She saved me from the Unversed," Akari explained. "She also said she would help me get home, but I guess right now isn't the best time." Akari looked up to the sky and Ventus was about to speak when she turned to him.

"How do you know her, and Terra too?"

"You know Terra?" Akari rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, I kinda followed you to where you all fought the giant three-part Unversed...and then I met Terra later." She said with a guilty look. Ventus laughed and then looked up.

"Well, Aqua, Terra and I all come from a faraway world, where we train to become Keyblade Masters. We study under Master Eraqus and..although I'm still a little new, Aqua and Terra are so close to reaching their dreams, that all I can do is try and help them." Akari looked at him, his smile and his eyes sparkling as he gazed up at the sky. But then his head dropped. "But I can never do anything." Akari frowned before turning away.

"I know how you feel. I come from another world too, and I had recently made two new friends. But for some reason, I always depend on them. I can never do anything…" Ventus sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll both find a way to help our friends." He pulled out a wooden keyblade and looked at it. On the upper half of the handle, the name Terra was etched.

"I still remember, when he gave me this." Ven murmured. He began spinning it. After a few successful spins, the keyblade flew out of his hands and landed on the ground. A boy stopped and it up by the handle, staring at it and slashing it a few times before glancing at Ven. He had red spiky hair and emerald colored eyes. He wore an orange vest over a white shirt and a yellow scarf around his neck. He also wore brown trousers and red sneakers.

"This yours?" He asked. The boy in front of him with blue hair and seafoam green eyes turned.

"Lea, we don't have time for this." Lea shrugged.

"Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec. He walked over to Ventus and spun the keyblade. "You still play with toy swords? That's cute." He handed the handle part of the weapon to Ventus, who glared at him, although the red-haired boy seemed oblivious. Lea tossed it aside.

"Now this right here!" He pulled out two strange looking frisbees with flaming fires faces on them. "Tada! What do you think!" He began loosely playing with them and Ven looked away.

"Not a whole lot." Akari actually found them kind of interesting, although she did have to agree the keyblade was cooler.

"You're just jealous. I'm Lea!" He tapped his head. "Got it memorized." Lea leaned over. "What's your names."

"Akari…" The girl replied.

"Ventus," Ven said, looking away.

"Okay, Ventus. Let's fight!" Lea said.

"Fight! Why would I wanna do that?." Ven replied, confused. Lea grinned.

"You scared of losing? C'mon." He jumped back a couple of times, light on his feet. "Hope you're ready!" Ven thought about it for a few moments before grinning and standing, grabbing the wooden keyblade.

"Yeah! Now we're talking!"

"You're gonna be sorry!" Ven said, taking his backhanded stance. Akari glanced at Lea's friend, Isa, who simply sighed with a smile and watched as Lea and Ven jumped. Akari walked over to him and watched the two boys.

"Your friend's gonna lose." She told him. Isa glanced over at her.

"How old are you?" He asked. She sighed.

"Four, but I still know Ven's gonna win." Isa sighed.

"Lea's not actually terrible, he's just not very good. Still, it'll be funny if a four-year-old's prediction is correct." They watched the fight and sure enough, when it ended, Lea was sprawled on the ground, out of breath.

"You...had enough? Cuz I'm willing to...call it a draw if you are?" Both Akari and Ventus were surprised.

"Huh?" He laughed. "Right…" Isa walked over.

"From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for loser, lame, laughable." Akari walked over to Ven and giggled as Lea turned back in surprise.

"Wha- isn't this the part where ya...cheer me up or something?" He sat up and crossed his arms. "You're just havin' a bad day' or 'that's what you get for pulling your punches'. Huh...some friend." Isa put his hands on his hip.

"Oh! You mean I was supposed to lie." Lea thought about it for a moment before lying down.

"Ya see what I got to put up with." He glanced at Ven. "Sure hope you don't have friends like him" Still, Akari didn't miss the grin on Lea's face. Everyone laughed and Akari smiled.

"Lea, we have to go," Isa said.

"Kay." Lea stood up and Ventus looked at him in surprise.

"All ready?" Lea turned back.

"I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now." Ven smiled and Lea spared Akari a small grin. "Get it memorized." Ven nodded.

"Okay, Lea." The red-haired boy walked over to Isa, who had already walked a considerable distance.

"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" Lea grinned.  
"I want everyone I meet to remember me." He said boldly, and when his voice reached Akari's ears she smiled. "Inside people's memories, I can live forever."

"I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time." Isa retorted. Lea shrugged.

"See, I'm immortal!" He said arrogantly, although there was a broad grin on his face. Isa closed his eyes before replying.

"You're obnoxious." They both looked up at the castle.

"You ready?" Lea asked. Isa turned and noticed Lea's focused gaze.

"Well, I can tell you are." Lea nodded.

"Yeah." They walked away and Akari watched them go before following Ventus.

"Must be nice...knowing who your friends are." He looked up at the sky and Akari gave him a frown.

"But...what about Aqua and Terra?" She asked, confused. Ven sighed, remembering she was there.

"I dunno. I just, feel kinda lost right now. We had an argument and now...it's weird." Akari put her own hand on Ven's.

"Well, I'm your friend." He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah!" He suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Akari! I know how we can get you home!" Akari tilted her head.

"You do?" Ven nodded.

"Yeah, I can take you!"

"Really!" Akari asked excitedly. Ven nodded.

"Yeah." Akari's excitement paused for a second.

"Wait...do we have to go now?" Ven looked at her in surprise. "Well, what else did you have in mind." Akari slipped out the pass Mr. Scrooge had given her.

"Well, I kind of wanted to go to Disney Town." Ventus looked at her pass and nodded.

"Okay. Well, then why don't we go?"

"You really mean it!" Ven nodded.

"Yeah!" He tapped the armor on his arm and light flashed around him. When it faded, he was covered in silver and green armor with red lines across his waist and a two-pronged helmet.

"Oh wait, how will you be protected in the Lanes Between."

"The Lanes Between?"

"The black portal Aqua vanished into." Akari looked down at her necklace.

"This'll protect me." She said and took Ven's hand. "Let's go!" Ven nodded.

"Ok!" He summoned his keyblade and pointed it at the sky, opening up a passage. He then threw it up into the air. It transformed into a strange board that hovered in the air and Ven jumped on, pulling Akari up with him. "Hang on tight!" Ven shot off into the sky, Akari's arm tightly around him as they vanished into the Lanes Between.  
_

This story is so much fun to write! Although it is almost finished actually. I want to start Akari's adventure in KH1 soon so the updates will probably come fast (unless I grow lazy)


	7. Chapter 7

Akari couldn't see very well in the Lanes Between. She assumed Ven could see since he was the one steering but all Akari felt was a dark coldness, yet she was right in her assumptions that the necklace would protect her.

Soon enough, Ven lifted his Disney Town pass and gestured to Akari to do the same. They held them out together and the two cards glowed before opening up a passageway. Ven immediately flew into it and together, they wound up in front of a strange looking world with a tall white and blue castle.

"This it?" Akari asked. Ven nodded.

"Yup! Let's go!" He flew down to the ground and jumped off, pulling Akari down before allowing his vehicle to vanish. Touching his arm, Ven removed his armor, save for the small piece on his upper left arm and then brushed himself off.

"How was the ride?" He asked Akari. She shrugged.

"Uneventful." Ven laughed and they looked around at the place they had just landed in. It was a rather lively town, booths, and buildings everywhere.

They had appeared in the center square it seemed and were standing in front of an alley when all of a sudden a giant strange looking cat appeared before them. He was wearing a mask with a J on it and wore a white suit with red lightning bolts. He had a matching red cape and white gloves.

"Wearin' the mask of peace and hope...comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me—Captain Justice!" Akari tilted her head and looked at him strangely.

"Who?" The cat blinked.

"Why, Captain Justice. Hero of Disney Town! Don't forget to vote me for the Million Dream Awards!" Akari, still confused, turned to Ven.

"The wha-?" This question annoyed the cat greatly. He yanked the girl away from her friend.

"It's the biggest award in Disney Town! The most popular person in town receives the award and… a special prize." He said this sneakily, shouting in the girl's face and she turned to Ven who grabbed her and pulled her away from the cat.

"Uh..okay" Captain Justice nodded.

"Don't forget to vote me, Captain Justice for the Million Dreams Awards!" He ran off with those words, his cape flying behind him. Akari turned to Ven who shrugged.

"Looks like we should check out the booths." Akari followed the blonde haired boy as they walked over to an ice cream shop. Three ducks were scurrying around a red machine and a female mouse in a pink dress and crown was watching them with worry. She actually reminded Akari a lot of Mickey…

The young girl walked over to her and tugged at her hand.

"Oh!" The mouse looked down to see the small child. "Why, what is it, child?"

"Do you know Mickey?" She asked curiously. The mouse looked surprised before beaming.

"Why! I do indeed! My name is Queen Minnie. Have you seen him recently?" Akari nodded and Minnie smiled.

"That's good to hear. I had hoped he'd be back for the Dream Festival but I haven't heard a word from him since he left. Although…" she looked at the machine which the chipmunks were trying to fix. "At this rate, there might not even be a prize for the Million Dreams Award." Minnie sighed and Ven, hearing this, walked over.

"What do you mean?" Just as Minnie was about to answer, the ducks scurried over.

"Queen Minnie!" The blue one said.

"We believe we can fix the machine!" The green one continued. Minnie clapped her hands.

"Oh that's sounds great!" She turned to Ven and Akari. "These three helpful workers are Huey, Dewey, and Louie!" The ducks nodded.

"We just need a little bit more time." Minnie nodded.

"Okay, we can prolong the festival just for a bit. Do your best!" She smiled and then turned to Akari and Ven.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you two! Please, if you see Mickey, tell him to be safe." Akari nodded.

"Okay!" As they walked away, Ven leaned towards Akari.

"Who's Mickey?" Akari giggled.

"A friend. He helped Aqua save me and my friend from the Unversed." Ven nodded.

"Cool. I hope I'll get to meet him someday." They walked down a road and explored. Ven and Akari played a bunch of games and by mid afternoon, they were grinning from all the fun.

"Hey, let's check out the ice cream machine again?" Akari said, tugging Ven. He laughed and nodded.

"Okay!" They walked back over to the town square and looked at the ice cream shop. The three ducks were still there but what surprised them more was the giant cat standing over them, banging on the machine. It was Captain Justice. The ducks looked awfully worried and kept trying to stop him. Akari and Ven ran over to the machine and the ducks began shouting.

"Help us! He keeps breaking it!" Captain Justice kept slapping the machine.

"I'm trying to help you! This machine will be all fixed by the time I'm done with it." He gave it another hit and it began whirring before crashing. The cat grunted.

"Ugh, that blasted machine is done. Nothing will fix it. I'm sorry, but Captain Justice can't help you."

"Maybe I can help?" Ven offered, surprising everyone. Captain Justice shook his head.

"Nope. If Captain Justice can't fix it, no one can." Ven walked forward.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Yeah! He'd be better than you! Pete!" Huey said, annoyed.

"Pete?" Akari asked Queen Minnie.

"Pete is Captain Justice's real name." She explained before turning back to Ven.

"It'd be awfully kind of you if you could help us." Ven nodded.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." He walked over and sat down in the yellow chair, placing his hands along the keyboard and controls. Huey, Dewey, and Louie walked over to the stage and held out the cones.

"Just make sure to aim at us and we'll catch the cones!" Louie explained. Ven nodded and the three ducks began dancing and holding out the cones. As Ven aimed, they performed tricks, catching the ice cream with ease and Ven quickly made a very tall ice cream tower cone.

The game soon ended and Ven got down from the chair as Dewey handed Queen Minnie the ice cream. She tasted it and closed her eyes.

"My, this is truly amazing! One of the best ice creams I have had. Thank you...oh..um…"

"Oh, Ventus! Just Ven is fine." Minnie smiled. Akari was also handed an ice cream and she licked it before also closing her eyes.

"Mmm, it's delicious!" Minnie nodded.

"Well, thank you, Ventus." Huey turned to Ven.

"Way to go, Ven!" He quacked.

"I see! We had to push this thingamajig the other way!" Louie said, looking at the machine.

"Hey! I just got an idea! We could let our customers make up their own flavors of ice cream!" Dewey exclaimed.

"Not with that machine!" A voice shouted. Everyone turned to see Pete- Captain Justice- walking towards the machine.

"Well...that kid mighta got it to work one time. But junk like that needs to get junked!" He tensed up, ready to throw the machine, but Minnie stopped him.

"Don't you dare, Pete!" She exclaimed. Ven readied himself to summon his keyblade but Pete relented.

"Fine...but Captain Justice will return!" He ran off and everyone exhaled in relief.

"About "Captain Justice"- you said his name was Pete?" Akari let out a small laugh. Ven had missed when she had also asked Minnie that question. Still, the ducks were eager to explain.

"Yeah! He's the biggest troublemaker in town!" Huey exclaimed in anger.

"I bet he's just calling himself Captain Justice 'cause he wants to win the Million Dreams Award," Dewey added on.

"Right...he was talking about that when we first met him…" Akari muttered.

"What's the Million Dreams Award?" Ven asked.

"That's one of the Dream Festival's events. Everyone votes for who they think is the town's most exemplary citizen." Ven crossed his arms and Akari nodded.

"I got it... so that's what he meant by 'vote'." He murmured, remembering.

"And if you win the award, you get a really cool prize!" Louie exclaimed. Minnie turned around, being modest.

"Oh...it's just a small prize. Nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the award."

"Well, that sounds nice enough…" Akari nodded in agreement. Huey, Dewey, and Louie began to complain about Pete and everyone ended up laughing. Still, Akari looked up at Ven and watched him as he spoke to himself.

"Huh...wish somebody was lookin' out for me." Akari slipped her hand into his and smiled. He looked down in surprise and also laughed.

"You have a lot of friends!" She reminded him before looking up at the sky. Ven watched her, curious. How did this girl grow to be so optimistic? She kind of reminded him of...himself. Akari noticed him watching her.

"What?" She asked, confused. Ven shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how you always look on the bright side of everything?" Akari looked at him strangely for a moment before letting loose a chuckle.

"I do? That's surprising." She spoke happily. "I used to always be by myself, and that was sad for me. But I met two boys who became my friends. One of them was always happy, even when he lost…" Her voice trailed off as she thought about Sora and Riku. Ven smiled at her faraway look.

"Do you wanna go back yet?" He asked. Akari smiled.

"Sure..." She looked at Minnie and curtsied.

"It was nice to see you, my dear." Minnie smiled, waving at the girl as Ven summoned his armor, opened up a portal, and then called his keyblade vehicle. Akari jumped on and waved at everyone before Ven shot off into the portal.

She couldn't wait to get back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Once more in the corridor of darkness, Akari could feel the warmth of her necklace. She removed a hand from around Ven's waist and gripped it.

 _No matter what, I'll never forget the friends I've made_

She smiled, happy. Suddenly, Ven veered sharply and Akari found herself losing her grip. Strong winds were blowing them off course.

"Akari! Hang on!" Ven shouted, grabbing her hand. He quickly gained control of his board.

"Ven! Over there!" Akari pointed to the thinly opened portal in the small corner. It was their only chance to get away from this strange wind. Ven nodded and shot off, diving right into it.

Akari closed her eyes as she felt the harsh wind push her away from Ven, but she clung to him tightly as he soared into the blue eye of the portal.

Akari awoke in a badlands area. She rose to her feet and turned around, confused.

"What...happened?"

"Nothing." A voice replied. Akari's blood ran cold as she turned around to see the Masked Boy.

"Vanitas!" The boy nodded.

"So...it seems you learned my name on your little adventure. Did you take care of my brother?" Akari tilted her head.

"Your brother?" Her eyes widened and Vanitas nodded.

"That's right. So, how's Ven? Did you also teach him darkness?" Akari grabbed her necklace.

"No! I don't have darkness! It's light." But her voice was shaking. If she could see through Vanitas's mask, she would've seen the smirk that now crossed his face as he walked towards her.

"Anyone can fall to darkness. Your little charm won't save you." He summoned his keyblade in a whirl of darkness and Akari shook her head.

"There's no way that's a keyblade! Keyblades are weapons of light!" She shouted. Vanitas shook his head.

"I send you away for a few moments and you're already brainwashed." He scoffed. "Figures. But I guess I'll just have to undo that mess." He approached Akari, his grip tightening on the silver handle of the keyblade. Akari backed away, but there was nowhere to run.

Everything around her was deserted, a badland. Still she picked herself up.

"There's nowhere to hide and nowhere to run." Vanitas called but she still turned and fled. He let her, a grin under his mask as shadows formed around him.

"What an idiot child. But still useful...very useful."

Akari ran and ran as far away as she could get from Vanitas.

 _No! No darkness!_

Finally she saw something. A bunch of gray things in the distance. She sprinted to it, as fast as her short legs could carry her, but as she got closer, she began to recognize it. Her legs began to slow and she panted, trying to catch her breath, but it was stolen away again by the sight that lay before her.

"What...what is this place?" She murmured.

"A place of emptiness." Vanitas replied. She whirled around and saw him, masked and standing before her. "You didn't really think you could get away from me?" Akari glared at him, breathing harshly while he just stood before her, smug.

"Why are there keyblades here!" She gestured to the dull colorless blades stuck to the ground. They were all muted, nothing like the keyblades Mickey, Terra, Aqua, and Ven had wielded. Not even like Vanitas's keyblade.

 _They're lifeless_

Vanitas glanced at them.

"Ah, those are the keyblades of the fallen wielders. Long ago a great war took place here. Keyblade wielders took up their blades in order to fight over the pure light of Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts…" Akari echoed, lost. Vanitas nodded.

"That's right. And when the dust settled, Kingdom Hearts was sealed away, and the fallen wielder's keys remained here. Dead and empty, not a speck of light or darkness in them." Akari's eyes widened and she began shaking.

"But, WHY!" She shouted, questioning him. "Why would they do that. Keyblades are light!" Vanitas shook his head, and a grin formed under his mask.

"That's where you're wrong. Keyblade wielders are just regular people. They too can fall to the darkness." He gestured to his own

keyblade. "Anyone in this world is susceptible to power, including you, _Akari."_ He drawled out her name and she shook her head.

"No!" Akari ran over to a keyblade and drew it from the ground. It didn't feel at all like what Aqua' blade had felt like, and it was as big as Akari but she glared with resolve and put her whole weight in picking it up. It was, in fact, not heavy at all." Vanitas laughed.

"You idiot. That keyblade is lifeless. It can't protect you!" Akari's grip tightened on the dead blade.

"It may not be able to protect me, but the light will!" She clutched her necklace and closed her eyes. "My friends will protect me! Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Aqua, Ven,Terra, and everyone else I've met" She looked down at the necklace and saw the smallest spark of light.

 _Kairi...you're with me…_

Vanitas suddenly seemed to turn dark. Shadows enveloped him as his rage grew. Akari backed away fearfully.

"What a stupid thought. Here I thought you would learn something, but it appears the only thing that will make you learn will be watching your _friends_ die." Akari's eyes widened and Vanitas flicked his hand. A strong wind suddenly picked up. Akari lost her grip on the dead keyblade and it flew away.

"No! You can't send me away again!" She shouted, her voice being lost against the wind. Vanitas laughed.

"You can't fight me!" The wind picked up, becoming stronger, but Akari grabbed her necklace.

"Kairi! Aqua! Everyone! Please help!" Tears began flying but she gripped her necklace tighter as she felt the wind grow stronger. A bright light suddenly flickered in her necklace. It grew brighter and brighter, enveloping the small girl. Vanitas's eyes widened.

"NO!" Akari felt herself getting warmer, and as she began completely encircled, she saw her friends. With a soft smile, they grabbed her hands, Ven, Terra, Aqua, and Kairi, and the light grew brighter.

Akari's eyes began closing.

At last, she could rest, and let the light rest with her.

Somewhere out there, spread out among different worlds, three friends and a small child stood. The mystic blue haired woman felt a spark, and pulled out her good luck charm, a blue star shaped piece of metal and glass. She hugged it close to her chest.

The swift blonde haired boy felt his pocket begin to burn slightly, and he pulled out his own green charm, one given to him by his friend. It was glowing dimly and he looked up at the sky.

The strong brown haired man felt warmth in his heart, and he pulled out his orange charm. It seemed to be burning , but like a nice soft warmth. His eyes drifted to the stained glass and he thought of his friends.

The small red haired child, her heart full of light, felt something soft envelop her while she slept. Her blue eyes opened, and she glanced down at her teardrop pearl necklace. It glowed, the same way it had when the woman had cast a spell on her. She thought of her friend and a smile crossed her face.

 _Take care, Akari._

The three wielders, wind, water, and earth, all lifted their wayfinders to the sky.

 _Whatever it takes, to save our friends_


	9. Chapter 9

Akari opened her eyes blearily. Bright sunlight immediately hit her eyes and she covered her face with her hands to block it.

"Ugh...what happened?" She glanced around. Water was gushing behind her and she turned to find the same fountain she had landed in before. "This is Kairi's home." She realized as she walked away from the fountain. Her hand immediately went up to the chain around her neck.

"What happened to me…" She closed her eyes but was only met with shooting pain.

"Ahhh!" She cried out. An old man suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke and Akari looked at him through her tears of pain.

"What's wrong, child?" He asked. Akari blinked away the tears and looked at him. She found herself face to face with the blue robed wizard from before. His beard was really long and he wore spectacles that rested on the bridge of his nose. What really caught the little girl's eye was the blue pointed hat that the man was wearing. He bowed.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I am Merlin! I saw you earlier with your friend."

"I'm...Akari." She replied hesitantly. Merlin nodded.

"I know. And I know you want to go home." Akari peered out him curiously before she remembered something.

"Wait! No! What happened to Ven?" She questioned, her face morphing into and expression of worry. Merlin sighed.

"That is beyond my sight. I do not know what has happened to your friend. But you, child, have had a long journey, and I think it's time to send you home." Akari backed away.

"No! I want to find Ven!" Merlin shook his head.

"If you continue down this path you will not find him. You must return home. It's not your time." He replied cryptically. Akari glared at him and Merlin chuckled. "I will have my friend, Yen Sid, look out for them. Will that be alright?" The young girl seemed hesitant but Merlin smiled. "Don't worry. He too is guided by the stars. If anyone can find them, he can." Akari walked to Merlin and nodded, hesitant, but willing.

"Okay." She replied. Merlin clapped his hands.

"Excellent. Now, take my hand." He offered a hand and Akari put her small hand in his. "Now, we're off!"

They vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Traveling with Merlin was nothing like traveling in the Lanes Between. It happened instantaneously and there was no darkness anywhere. They arrived on the island within a matter of seconds and Akari looked around surprised. She raised her head to look at Merlin, but he was already gone.

"What…." Akari glanced around at the island she'd left behind. It looked the same, as if all the damage Vanitas had done with his storm was fixed. The young girl ran over to the docks and noticed something.

"Those are Riku and Sora's boats!" She immediately scanned the island, looking for her friends. "They must be on the other side of the island." She realized.

Suddenly scared, Akari ran over to the waterfall in the corner and hid slightly in the shadows, in case anyone came. She really didn't want to face them yet. Maybe she could spend the whole day here and go home later. Yet something curious caught her eye. She noticed movement on the small island that was bridged to the island she was on. A man was walking around it. She could only see the back of him but he had brown spiky hair and wore a gray shirt. Her eyes widened as he turned his head to glance at the bent tree, where paopu fruits were now in full blossom.

 _Terra!_

 __Akari jumped down from the white rock and ran into the wooden building. She sprinted up the steps and across the bridge to the other island. Terra, hearing her, turned around in surprise.

"Akari?" She nodded, panting and leaning over as he kneeled down to match her height.

"What're you doing here?" He asked her. She caught her breath before responding. Standing up straight, she smiled.

"This is my home." Terra smiled.

"So you did make it back. That's good to hear." Akari grinned and looked at the paopu tree.

"Yeah, thanks to everyone's help." Her hand went up to clutch her necklace. "I'm worried though." Terra looked at her curiously.

"About what?" She sighed.

"I feel like something bad's about to happen. When I met the masked boy...he said my friends would…-" She stopped herself, tears piercing her eyes. Terra put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing bad will happen. I promise. We'll defeat Vanitas and make sure you and your friends are safe." He rose and Akari watched him helplessly.

"You're leaving…" Terra nodded.

"I have to. We have to stop Vanitas." Akari looked down and Terra walked away, but he turned.

"I ran into two boys." Akari's heart suddenly felt a pang.

 _Sora and Riku_

"They both seemed really close, so I left them a gift. I hope it'll help protect them and you." He hit his armor and light covered his body, encasing his skin in gold and red metal. He tossed his keyblade up and jumped, landing inside a vehicle which he soared off in, diving straight for the blue and purple portal. As he vanished, Akari felt a tear trickle down her face.

"You're my friend too…" She murmured, lifting her hand to the place he had vanished. "I want...you and Aqua and Ven to be safe too."

She couldn't shake the feeling that what Vanitas had said was not meant for her, but for her other three friends, and she was deathly afraid she would never see Terra again.


	10. Chapter 10

As Akari strolled the island, she found herself regretting not asking Terra about Ven. She had forgotten about him while she was talking to Terra and that made her worry grow.

"I know Riku and Sora are still here…" She glanced at the boats floating gently in the water, tied to the docks, and then at the setting sun. Brushes of color were being painted into the sky as it set and Akari closed her eyes, enjoying the last of the rays.

"They'll go home soon...then I'll talk to them."

"Akari!" Someone called her name and the young girl spun around. Aqua was running up to her with a smile. She stopped in front of the girl and knelt down.

"How are you!" She said warmly. Akari couldn't stop the smile that beamed on her face.

"I'm good. A wizard named Merlin took me back here. But...why are you here!" Aqua smiled.

"I was drawn to the warm light here. I think it came from the two boys I met." Akari's eyes widened.

"You met Sora and Riku too!" Aqua tilted her head curiously before laughing.

"I guess I was right. Terra did come here before me, didn't he?" Akari nodded and Aqua smoothed down the younger girl's hair.

"You're okay, right? Nothing's happened?" Akari nodded and Aqua rose but the child suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Where's Ven?" She exclaimed worriedly. Aqua turned around and sighed, giving Akari a sad expression.

"I don't really know. I haven't seen him or Terra in awhile. But I'm sure he's okay! The worlds seem to be doing fine, which means that they're still fighting." Her face was holding strength and pride, but her blue eyes held currents of worry in them, worry Akari couldn't possibly perceive yet. The young girl happily accepted Aqua's answer and grinned. Aqua rose and walked over to the small island chained by the bridge. She smiled as she looked at the setting sun and Akari followed her, slightly confused.

"Aqua, are you okay?" Aqua turned and nodded.

"Yeah. It's just that, those fruit remind me of a story I once heard." Akari's eyes widened.

"What's the story!" Aqua laughed at her overzealousness.

"Well, there's this star-shaped fruit, and it has the power to connect people's hearts. She fished something out of her pocket, a glass, star shaped, blue charm and lifted it to the sun.

"An unbreakable connection." Akari noticed how the light filtered through the edges of the charm and she reached out a hand subconsciously. Aqua noticed, smiled, and handed the charm to her. She pressed it into the younger girl's hands and Akari closed her eyes.

"An unbreakable connection…" She echoed Aqua's words. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "I felt Ven! And Terra!" Aqua laughed and ruffled the girl's hair.

"There's a bit of magic in this, and Terra and Ven have matching ones so that we're always connected." Her face fell a little but she covered it up quickly. Akari looked at the charm again with new eyes.

"It's a wayfinder to your friends…" Aqua smiled, unable to stop by how keen this girl was. Maybe she deserved something of her own. Not a keyblade, no. Aqua would not wish to bestow her and her friends' lives on anyone. But her own wayfinder would be fine." Aqua folded her hands over Akari's own, the one that held the wayfinder.

"Close your eyes and imagine your friends." Aqua murmured. Akari did as she was told and closed them. Aqua focused her small magic on the charm she had gifted Akari, the one that was twin to Kairi's own necklace. Inside Akari's own mind, thoughts of Aqua, Ven, and Terra, whirled about. She didn't really understand it, but they had filled her mind the minute Aqua had mentioned friends. Riku, Sora, and Kairi were also there, and Akari could even see some sparks of people she had met, like Lea, Isa, and Queen Minnie. She hadn't realized she had so many friends!

"Open your eyes, Akari." Aqua said gently, her face beaming. Akari did, slowly, and what she saw warmed her heart.

There, in her hand, was a wayfinder, similar to Aqua's own. Instead of blue, it was silver, made of the same glass that allowed the sun to seep through it. A brown band was attached to a side, the only one not tipped in a star, and hanging off the band was a small paopu fruit charm. It seemed to glitter in the sunlight.

Akari covered her mouth, overwhelmed and shocked.

"It...it's...beautiful!" She breathed in amazement. Her face turned to Aqua's but the young woman shook her head.

"You made it with your own strength. She smiled and touched the necklace around the younger girl's throat. "It was the light from your heart and the love for your friends that created it." She pressed a hand to the girl's chest, right over her heart and smiled, still shocked by this young child. "Akari, when your friends are in trouble, what will you do?"

What Akari did next surprised her. She grabbed Aqua's hand and pressed the wayfinder into it.

"I'll fight for them!" Her eyes were alight with a certain sparkle and she leapt back, putting her arms behind her back and grinning. "Yeah!

I'll fight the Unversed and protect everyone! So that they'll be safe forever." Her smile was bright, and so similar to the cheerful Sora, who Aqua had previously met. Aqua laughed to herself and looked out at the sun. She rose up and handed the girl the silver wayfinder.

"Akari, if you're ever uncertain about the darkness, I'm sure there are many people who would proudly be your wayfinder. So don't worry."

Aqua left shortly after, and Akari was left, looking at the sea.

"My wayfinder…" She echoed.


	11. Chapter 11

After the conversations with both Terra and Aqua, Akari resolved herself to staying on the island till Ven came. She believed that if both of his friends had come, he would be next. Then, once she was certain he was okay, she would finally go home As she walked around the island, she lifted the wayfinder to the setting sun. It was so beautiful, and shimmered as the sun shone through the glass. She still couldn't believe this was hers.

"Fancy charm you have there." A voice drawled. Akari whipped around, instantly recoginzing that voice.

"Va-Vanitas!" Akari exclaimed in surprise. The masked boy sat above her, looking down from the bridge that tied the two islands

together. His posture was rather casual, his legs crossed and his head leaning against his hand as he looked down at the young girl.

"So… you're waiting for Ventus?" Akari stepped back.

"Ho-how did you know that?" Her voice quivered. SHe may have gotten away last time, but that didn't guarantee anything right now. Vanitas's mask didn't look away from Akari's blue eyes.

"Well, don't worry. He'll be here soon." Vanitas rose and stood on the bridge. He turned and looked away.

"In fact, he should be here, now." Akari's eyes widened. She glanced at the shadow cast by the bridge. A bright white light suddenly flickered and then, a portal was crackling, changing from blue to purple. It was one of those gateways to the Lanes Between. She breathed in as all of a sudden, a boy's body was flung through the portal. His body landed on the sand and he groaned before getting up and running to the portal.

"Wait! Terra!" His arm was out to reach the portal but it closed. He reached out his arm to touch the piece of armor on his shoulder but someone called his name.

"Ven!" Akari ran over to him. The blonde haired glanced at Akari.

"What are you doing here?" He asked incredulously. Akari crossed her arms.

"I live over there." She pointed across the sea to the small town in the distance. Ven looked around at the island. She was about to bombard him with questions when someone interrupted her.

"Going somewhere?" Vanitas asked, slyly. Akari immediately jumped back and turned around, remembering Vanitas was on the bridge. Ven's face tensed as he stepped in front of Akari and glared at Vanitas.

"I'm through with you!" Ven told Vanitas as he turned away to Akari.

"Well I'm just getting started with you." Vanitas replied. Akari was watching Ven but her eyes snapped up to Vanitas. Ven just kept walking. "You're strong enough now to fulfill your purpose." He explained. His hand, harmlessly resting at his side, suddenly had a keyblade in it. "So what are you waiting for? Join with me right here and now." Ven stopped walking and Akari's eyes flashed to him. She suddenly found herself very scared. Vanitas's next words shocked her.

"Become the X-blade."

"Huh!" She whirled around but Vanitas was solely focused on Ven. She looked back at Ven with confusion in her eyes but his back was towards her. His hands balled into fists as he shook his head.

"No. I won't do it. He told me the only way the X-blade could be forged was if you and me fight. Well guess what? I'm not fighting." Akari glanced at Vanitas, and noticed how Ven was mirrored in his mask.

"You used to be too broken to talk back." Vanitas mused, recalling a memory. Ven suddenly clutched his head and groaned.

Akari ran over to him.

"Ven!" He couldn't hear her. All he felt was a shocking pain in his head as memories began flooding in, of how he was Xehanort's apprentice and how Vanitas was created. How he had been too weak to fight against the darkness. Akari watched, helpless. Vanitas finally spoke, while Ven remembered.

"Fine, then I'll give you a reason to fight." This shocked Ven back. He turned to Vanitas.

"What!" Vanitas seemed to be smug.

"Come and find me...at the one and only place to spawn the X-blade." Akari's heart stopped.

 _No...no! Not there!_

 __She knew which place. She had a strong feeling.

"The Keyblade Graveyard." Vanitas said. "There, you're gonna see me choke the life out of Terra and Aqua. Then we'll see how long you play the pacifist."

"NO!" Akari shouted and Vanitas turned to her, remembering she was there.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll let you see some of the show too." He turned.

"Wait!" Ven called, but darkness swallowed him up and he vanished. Ven ran and looked at the place where Vanitas had stood. He pulled something out of his pocket, breathing hard as he stared at it.

"Terra, Aqua." His hand closed around it, the green and yellow wayfinder charm gifted to him. "I swear I'll put an end to this." He summoned his keyblade but Akari grabbed his arm, yanking him and pulling him off balance. He stumbled but turned towards her.

"Ven! What's gonna happen to them!" The blonde haired boy stopped for a minute. He scanned her and looked at her fist, where she clutched something with a brown string.

"What's that?" He asked. Akari opened her fist to reveal the silver charm Aqua had gifted her, similar to Ven's. Ven looked at her in surprise.

"Aqua gave it to me." Her eyes softened and she clutched it to her chest. Ven's eyes widened and he rose.

"Don't worry Akari. I'll protect you, Terra, and Aqua. I'll make sure Vanitas doesn't get his way." He ruffled the girl's hair before spinning his keyblade and pointing it upward, summoning a portal to the Lanes Between. He summoned his armor and keyblade glider and vanished into the portal, leaving Akari alone once more, her fears growing, and her heart panicking. She clutched the wayfinder tighter as a tear fell from her eye.

"What's going to happen to my friends…?"


	12. Chapter 12

Akari didn't go back home. Not for that whole night. She stayed on the island and laid down on the sand, her hand clutching the wayfinder. The stars were out, dotting the sky with light. She imagined that Ven, Terra, and Aqua were somewhere out there. It might've been peaceful, had she not been worried for her friends' lives.

The waves rolled smoothly onto the sand before receding. The sound comforted Akari and sh lifted her wayfinder up to the sky. The moon's light pierced through it and made it glow. Akari's blue eyes widened and a smile began to crawl onto her face.

Suddenly, the glow faded. Akari's face immediately fell and she studied the wayfinder.

 _There and there_

Parts of the wayfinder seemed to dim before returning to normal. Akari's eyes went wide with horror.

"Aqua!" She murmured. The wayfinder was a charm that connected people. But what would happen if all the people she had connected to with this charm vanished? Akari looked at the small star shaped charm attached to the brown cord that held the wayfinder. The star had different colors. Blue, green, and yellow. The yellow was flickering fast, warping from dull to bright. The blue was still glowing bright, unchanging. But the green-the green was fading. Akari dropped the wayfinder and backed away from it, her hands covering her mouth.

"Ven!" She looked up at the sky. Everything was normal. Everything was peaceful. But somewhere out there, her friends were fighting a battle they wouldn't be able to win. Akari picked up the wayfinder and flung it into the sand as her eyes began to tear.

Her small body quivered with worry. Black began creeping onto the green part of the wayfinder. The yellow part was becoming darker and darker, as if the person it was tied to was losing his soul. Only the blue remained solid and steadfast, a glowing light.

On the planes of the Keyblade Graveyard, a young boy was fighting for his heart. His body was lost, his armor broken, but he still remained. His blue eyed friend fought for him on the outside, refusing to give up. A spark was beside her, another wielder of the Star Seeker keyblade. Above them loomed the great light known as Kingdom Hearts. It's pure radiance shined down on a heavy darkness. One as old as time was giving up his body, searching for a new vessel. He had found the perfect candidate in the young wielder standing across from him. As his heart was forced into the man's body, the keyblade wielder activated his armor. An armor meant to protect from the darkness.

Light and darkness mixed, and the young man rose, the armor falling off of him. His brown hair was now gray, and his deep blue eyes were a scorching yellow. The darkness had succeeded.

Yet as he walked forward, his world became wrapped in chains, the light of Kingdom Hearts fading. He turned around and saw the armor of the body he had stolen, kneeling. It rose and readied it's keyblade, one that could shake the earth. The darkness growled in rage.

"Your body succumbs. Your heart submits. So why does your mind resist!" The light pulls away from them, leaving them to battle.

The young boy with a spirit of wind was fighting a battle within himself. As he closed in on his former dark self, he readied his mind. This would be it for him.

With a cut of wind, moving wayward, he defeated his dark self. Looking up, he smiled, and his eyes closed.

The young blue haired master had cut down the darkness inside her friend from the outside. The X-blade shattered, and light began pouring out. Her friend's body grew lifeless and was being pulled away. As the light grew brighter, the blue haired wielder jumped and reached out her hand. The light around her flared, and as she grabbed the young boy, the light overtook her.

A girl washed up onto the sands of Destiny Island, her hair red and her eyes blue as the sea. She had no memory of where she had come from. All she had to cling to was a name, and a small, pearl-shaped charm around her neck. Two boys and a another small girl found her. She smiled.

"Hi! My name is Kairi!"


	13. Chapter 13

Akari sat, estranged from her friends. She had become more and more distant with Sora, Riku, and Kairi, ever since the redhead had washed up onto the beach. The reason was, because although Kairi held no memory of their previous encounter, Akari remembered every moment. She remembered Kairi from Radiant Garden. She remembered picking up flowers for Aqua with her. They had been friends. They were still friends,, even if Kairi forgot.

Akari just didn't know what to do. She had tossed her wayfinder away, and now she was too scared to go find it. The truth was, she was desperately worried for her three friends. Now, with Kairi here, she didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay?" Akari looked up to see sea-green eyes staring back at her.

"Riku." The boy sat down next to her. Akari hugged herself, refusing to meet his eyes. Riku sighed and looked out at the ocean.

"This place is so boring. One day, I want to leave." Akari turned to him in surprise.

"Leave?" Riku nodded.

"There are definitely other worlds out there that are more exciting than this one. And if we all go together, I know we'll have a great adventure!" A small smile crossed Akari's face as she rested her head on her knee.

"Yeah. . . that would be fun." She murmured. Riku glanced at her in surprise and was about to ask what was wrong again when Akari suddenly stood up.

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" She ran off, leaving Riku on the beach, confused.

Akari had felt a small hollowness ever since she had lost her wayfinder. Ever since Kairi had arrived, she had just grown more awkward around Riku and Sora. But since Kairi found a way to Destiny Islands, Akari had to find a way off it. She clutched her necklace tightly, the one Aqua had gifted her.

"I'll find a way.

The sky was darkening, and it was time for Riku, Sora, and Kairi to leave. As they got onto their boats, Riku couldn't help but glance at the small vessel bobbing in the water. Akari's boat. Why was she still here? Kairi noticed where he was staring and also wondered that.

"Hey. Riku, Sora? Aren't you guys close with Akari?" The question had just suddenly popped into her head. Sora grinned

"Yeah we are! We're all best friends." Kairi smiled at his cheeriness.

"But then, why is she always by herself?" Both Riku and Sora's faces fell.

"We...don't know…." Riku replied quietly, "A few weeks ago, before you showed up, Akari had vanished for awhile. When she finally returned, she barely spoke to us. . . ." Kairi saddened a bit.

"Do you think, she was able to get to the outside world?" The young girl asked. Sora stared at Riku expectantly, but the silver haired boy shrugged.

"I have no clue." He jumped into his boat, a way of ending the conversation, and they all left.

Akari watched them from afar. They were all her friends. Even if they didn't know it. She'd keep them in her heart forever.

But this was something she had to do.

Akari raised her hand, and closed it into a fist. She thought of everyone again, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Kairi, Sora, and Riku. They all meant everything to her. She grabbed her necklace, and stepped into the water.

"Wherever you are, please, I'm always with you." A small tear ran down her cheek, as light began to expand from her necklace. She had never done this on will before.

As the light folded over her body, wrapping itself around her, she closed her eyes, and let the world fall away.

* * *

I'm capping it off at that! Thank you for reading Kingdom Hearts Beginning Light! I hope everyone gets a chance to enjoy KH3 (comes out today/tomorrow for the rest of the world)

I'm actually really happy this book was thirteen chapters because that's a pretty siginificent number in Kingdom Hearts. Also, I am so glad we're moving past four year old Akari cuz as you can clearly see, I cannot write a four year old child. XD

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story!

Akari will return soon so don't worry!


	14. Sequel

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the follows and reviews, I really appreciate them. Akari's next journey is starting! It takes place in Kingdom Hearts I and it's already up on my profile. If you're interested in continuing Akari's story, check it out! I'm also linking it below:

s/13279446/1/Kingdom-Hearts-Radiant-Shadows


End file.
